(FNAF) The reunion
by Sanone
Summary: "The people who are meant to be in your life will always gravitate back towards you, no matter how far they wonder." Anonymous. DISCONTINUED.
1. The darkness

The reunion

Notes: In this Bonnie is a girl and there will be some shipping.

(Freddy)

Years, years since I had seen them, yet the eyes in the picture seemed happy and bright. When I looked at mine, however, they were sad and saggy and worn out. They had tender look to them, as if they were trying to make up for something that was far from being made up for.

I missed them, but it all seemed like a faded memory, like I hadn't done it at all. The….. thing that separated us, seemed more like a distant thing that could not longer be considered 'big' or even close to it. I wasn't eager to leave this place, and I sure wasn't eager to run a whole pizzeria.

I slowly emerged from my powering off position. I walked around the pizzeria, and noticed a new animatronic.

It had two ginger ponytails, and her face seemed to be able to open up. The edges opened and closed as the animatronic seemed to 'breathe'. It was an obvious female.

She had 3 more unfished animatronics next to her.

She suddenly powered up. "Woah! You scared me!" She said spotting me. "Oh sorry!" I said "I haven't seen you around here before, you must be new?" I asked, and she suddenly realised who I was, you could tell with her face. "Oh! You're freddy fazbear! I'm baby, and yeah, we're new." She said. "Well, isn't that pleasant! I'm guessing you're gonna work for a sister location of ours!" I said cheerfully.

She paused, as if she was processing something. She just sorta went still suddenly, and her eyes switched off.

As if on cue, I blacked out.

(Bonnie.)

I stared down at my guitar, then back up at them.

Lizzy, a remake of an old humanoid entertainment robot-now remade to be a dance robot-had muddy brown eyes and light ginger hair. She wore a pink dress, and some ballet shoes. She had fair skin and had been the first robot I met here.

Then, there was Eva, a combat robot that was being remade into a security robot for some pizzeria's the fazbear company owned. She had bright blue eyes, and dark brown hair. She had lighter skin than lizzie. She wore a fighting outfit.

I couldn't do thiss. Memories of freddy and my friends filled my mind, and suddenly the one, the reason I don't play the guitar anymore, filled my vision.

 _It was back at the pizzeria, it was a sunday afternoon and the kids had gone home. One of the kids had broken my guitar by dropping over the edge of the stage. It had been a budget one, so it wasn't that strong. They were devastated, but once I told them that it was okay and that I could get a new one, a better new one. "Hey, uh, Bon?" Freddy said, I spun around to see freddy walking toward me. "Yeah fred?" I ask. "I heard your guitar broke, so I made a new one for you." He said, handing me a red and white guitar. I took it and tears welled in my eyes. I hugged him._

Tears flooded my eyes. I ran with the guitar off to my box/room thing. this was too much, especially in front of them.

Maybe it was time I read that letter.

(Chica)

I sat in my room. Hoping the whispers from outside would die away.

You see, I'm the odd one out here. Usually an animatronic wouldn't keep their personality. I did and still do, and so did/do the others. Once an animatronic was bought, they would deactive their personality and act like a normal robot-they'd do what they were programmed to do. Me and the others hadn't. That's why I was the odd one out here.

That's what I loved about Freddy's. It was the odd one out too. It was like the last kid to be picked for a game of dodgeball, or the odd one out in groups. And our owner, Mr. Fazbear, just added to that. He knew we were alive, and he wasn't afraid of us. After hearing us out, and explaining that they were humans-not endoskeletons like we thought-Mike, him and us all became friends. It was nice and peaceful after that, no drama's happening.

But then, out of the blue, we had to be 'fixed'. I thought their wasn't a reason, but when we got to the warehouse I found out why. We were no longer allowed to have such a 'bulky' design, we had to have a design that mimic humans. So, I was given a body plumper than Toy Chica, which I liked. to me, she was like some sort of twig. You got to appreciate the good things in life, like food. Pizza. So, I do. That, I should have mentioned that we could eat. Despite not doing it often, we do eat. I eat a lot, it's just you can't see me because the monitor in the kitchen is off at the moment.

Holding this letter, address to me, from Mr. Fazbear, I was filled with hope. I wanted to sing with joy.

All I wanted was to see my friends again.

(Foxy.)

I really didn't know what to expect. I had a letter in my hand, just as I knew I someday would,but I didn't want to leave just yet.

I strolled over to the vixen, Vicky. She had white fur, with patches being pink. She had a light pink blouse on, and blue pants with a recently polished golden belt around the top edge. She had her sword on her side. She had sky blue eyes that shone in the sun, and shimmered with her joy.

There wasn't much to say about us too. I had known her since I got here, always thinking back to that time made me long to see the happy faces of my friends again. Then again, I think I might've fallen for the vixen somewhere along the way.

"Foxy, what does the letter say?" She asked. Sitting down next to her on the rusty pirate ship, which looked odd in a room filled with pirate gold and swords, I sighed. "Haven't read it yet lass" I said.


	2. A light

(Freddy.)

I came to consciousness. Everything around me was black. All I saw was black. A small voice drifted into my ears whispering in a hushed voice to me: "Don't hold it against us."

My mind was racing, my heart was pounding. Everything around me swerved and twisted until I saw two pinprick dots of light.

"Freddy?" The voice called out, it sounded like Baby's, mechanical yet humanlike. "Baby?" I called back through the darkness, facing towards the dots of light-which I hoped were her eyes. Fear took hold of me in some way. I was only a child's soul in an animatronic body, but I can still feel despite that. Thanks to marionette, anyways.

I liked it. I liked feeling, except not when it involved pain-that was a little stressful. "Freddy, stay calm. This is just a little game my friend likes to play. Please-stay calm. I'll try to switch the lights back on and-" She paused mid-sentence. The lights in her eyes slowly faded away.

A voice, a familiar one, one that sent chills through my body and made me weak at my knees spoke. "Don't forget the Joy of creation ." It said, and my heart began pounding so fast it was like it wanted to rip itself from my body. My head began to pound again, like someone was smashing a hammer against the insides to try and get out.

"Baby? Baby!?" I shouted, a little-I hate to admit it-panicked. But no answer came. I tried to call out again, but I again heard nothing. The lights slowly began to come back on, relieving me, and when I looked back at where baby and her friends had been standing, there was no one there.

I got up and calmed myself down. After a while of staring at where they had been, I went back to my corner. Strangely, I hardly ever wondered into someone enough times to be considered a 'friend'. I bumped into another animatronic once or twice, but after that I never heard from them again.

However, my one with Baby tops them all by being the weirdest yet. What did that voice mean? And why did it sound so familiar? I mean, I've never heard that voice before, but some part of me says I have. Some deep, locked part of me….

What is the joy of creation?

(Bonnie.)

I couldn't do it. I just couldn't do it. I had no clue why, but I just couldn't do it. Not in front of them. It just reminded me of Freddy's so bad. I miss that place. Now, where's that letter?

The one that Mr. Fazbear sent me, of course.

(Chica)

The whispers grew louder and louder until they were circling around me. The small thing I had chosen to ignore became things that were too loud to not hear. The things I told myself in my head stopped and became the opposite. It became what _they_ said instead.

Why did _I_ have to come _here?_


	3. Love

(Foxy.)

I sat next to Vicky on the pirate boat that once used to be a grand stage for Vicky to perform on, now a boat in a mechanic's warehouse waiting to be repaired after a malfunction which caused all the wires in it to be fried.

"Well, why don't we open it?" Vicky said. She found it quite strange, like the humans did, when she found out Mr. Fazbear, our manager of the pizzeria, but still not quite as onto it as Freddy had been, had sent a letter straight to me and insisted I get it and not the mechanics.

He also insisted that they treat me well, and to be honest they did. They were quite gentle with me. Mr. Fazbear was considered a bit of a crazy old bat in places other than the small town Freddy's was always open in. That's because the town knows that the place is filled with some sort of magic from it's past.

Despite everything that happened, we still came back and opened up. We still acted happy, and we were still a family. We were a tight family, nothing could bring us down easily. We were always happy to be with each other, and every one of us helped out.

Thinking about that made my mind bring up images of the happy little bird Chica, the one who made me come out and eat my pizza while talking to the others despite how unsocial I usually was, the one who insisted to Freddy that he let me perform whenever something big was on, and the one who wasn't very good at hiding her feelings for me.

But, who am I to judge her? Chica, she'd be heartbroken if she saw me now. Next to another girl, another fox, who I dearly and sincerely loved but had to hide it, my heart yearning for the lass. She'd be heartbroken. Tears would stream down her face, she'd end up crying, she'd never treat me the same….

Tears threaten my eyes thinking about what she would think of me, and the things we'd say to each other. I think that's enough about Chica.

I ran my hook along the top, slitting the paper easily with the newly sharpened blade on my hook. Once I reached the end of the paper, I took the note out, holding it in my one good hand delicately.

I knew this day would come, but, I was still unprepared.

(Chica)

The voices got louder and louder, and it got harder and harder to focus. Soon, I found myself running from the voices. It was them again. The people who told me things like; "You're ugly." "You disgust me." "You're a freak. Why do you try when you know you're not good enough?" I tried my best to block them out.

I ran and ran, tears beginning to fall onto the cold floor below me. Just a day after I'd found out I was going to be free soon, I felt like I was going to be trapped for eternity. I was running and running and not caring about where I was going or who was in front of me, until-Bang. I ran straight into someone. The figure was big and large, like a man. It felt feathery, so I assumed it was probably a bird like me. When I finally managed to open my eyes and wipe the tears from my face, all I saw was an outstretched hand. It was red, like blood or the colour of a rose, and feathery, making it soft when I finally accepted it.

I stumbled a bit on my feet when I got up, falling onto this figure and then blushing-it was weird falling into the arms of someone I barely knew. He-it was definitely a he-had bright green eyes that shone like dazzling emeralds. His feathers were red all over, with different shades here and there, and some light orange that looked almost as if it were a light shade of red.

"Hello, what's your name?" He said, as I regained my normal standing position. Looking around I noticed that most of them had left as I had fallen. They're pretty blind, they still can't see objects lower than their eye line, which is a major glitch in the code and engineering.

I made a questioning gesture asking if it was me he meant, and he chuckled and nodded, his smile still lasting. He had bright white polished teeth, and his beak was a perfect yellow colour, around the same shade as mine. "I-I'm Chica, Chica the chicken" I said, he must be new. No one ever even spoke to me. Not since the day I stepped in here, now, it's you either hunt or be hunted, or bully or be bullied. I, myself, could never bully anyone.

"That's a nice name, I'm Red, Red the Rooster. Why were you running?" He asked, showing a huge amount of concern at the matter. "I-I was just running away from some girls….nothing much….they must've left when I fell, heh, they're not too good at seeing things on the ground. Sorry about that, anyway…" I say, feeling a little uncomfortable now.

"Well, they're gone now. Would you like to walk with me?" He asked, as he made a motion to proceed forward. Nodding, I began to walk with him. We talked and talked and talked and talked for hours on end. It was almost midnight when I finally got back to the box-like-room thing I was staying in.

He invited me to meet and talk to him again near the exit of the building, and I eagerly accepted. You see, he had come from a pizzeria which had failed in money and closed down, and he had then come here because one of the company's many pizzerias was going to buy him after they fixed him up. I really hoped it was my one, I wanted to see him again so badly.

I was torn between being happy I was going back to Freddy's, and sad.

 _A/N: Hey! this story is now on hold because I have to work a while on other stories and newer ones coming out. I have a lot to focus on at the moment, and my head and heart just isn't focusing on this story, so I need to find another story I can finish and then come back to this one. I still love Fnaf, and I think this story has a good plot in place, but I need to grow a bit before I can finish this story. There is also a lot of trouble going on in my offline life as well, so I need to get that over with. My other story, Moving on, will also be on hold for a bit._

 _I'm sorry to cause any inconvenience to you, and bye!_


End file.
